Final Fantasy VIII: SeeD's of Evil
by Aleandria
Summary: Six years ago, the world had been decieved into thinking it was all over. That Ultimeca had been banished from their world.They were wrong.Ultimeca reigns still...and today,a new terror is born...masked by the face of innocence, it will become unstoppable


Disclaimer: Since my name is obviously not Squaresoft, I do not own Final Fantasy 8....I do however own any  
character created by me . . . disclaimers are so good at stating the obvious, aren't they?  
  
Author's Note: I can't say how many times I have tried to do this fic...5...10...maybe even 15 times I have  
attempted to write it, and each time I end up failing. I have the main idea and all the highlights thought up and  
down, but it the details that get me. All right...if that didn't make any sense, maybe this does. My story is like a  
Hostess Twinkie without the cream filling right? And... let's face it, what's a Twinkie without the cream filling?  
Exactly...Well, I just hope this story proves to be a little more successful, I have chosen to do the prologue in a  
different style this time, so maybe that will help me a bit... Hmm...what am I forgetting? Oh yeah, reviews! How  
could I forget that? *slaps hand* I love reviews, like most writers at fan fiction.net, but there is one type of review  
that I will not accept, and that is reviews that criticize me without any construction. Constructive criticism is  
welcome, but anything less is not. I will simply ignore it...Praise and compliments are especially welcomed and  
heavily emphasized ;-P...That's all, folks!  
  
*clap clap* MORE SPAM!   
  
  
  
Final Fantasy VIII: SeeD's of Evil  
Written by: Alexa  
  
  
Beads of sweat ran down Rinoa's pale face, her hands shaking as another wave a pain ran through her.  
She screamed as the world in front of her seemed to disappear, swirling in a teary mist. She felt Squall's hand  
caressing hers, his voice whispering softly to her, but through her pain she could not decipher the words. She was  
only glad he was there, his touch and his voice seemed to make the pain bearable...almost. Squeezing his hand  
tightly and closing her eyes, she gave one final push, grinding her teeth together and suppressing the scream that  
built inside her as the pain reached its climax. Then in an instant, the pain subsided, and she heard someone  
screaming, but for once it wasn't hers.   
  
"It's a girl." She heard the doctor say. Rinoa smiled, letting her weary body lie back in the pillows. She  
looked up at Squall as he wiped the sweat of her forehead, his icy blue eyes reflecting the love and the pride that he  
had for her and for his newborn daughter. There were no words, but there needed not to be. His touch; his eyes  
showed it all to her. She closed her eyes for a moment as she took the moment in, the sweet musky smell of  
Squall's skin as he bent to kiss her softly, the screams of her newborn child as she breathed her first breaths in the  
new world, the cotton sheets against her clammy skin. She let this almost serene tranquility overtake her, waves of  
calmness washing over her tired body, luring her into a tempting sleep. She drowsily opened her eyes, her eyelid's  
heavy, fighting the sleep that seemed to consume her at once. She watched through a film of sleepy mist as a nurse  
with mouse brown hair walked over to her, carrying a small bundle wrapped in a soft white towel. As if in a dream  
the nurse gently placed the small bundle in her arms, and Rinoa held her daughter for the first time.   
  
" She's beautiful," She whispered softly as she beheld her daughter. The first thing she noticed was the  
color of the tiny child's eyes. They were a deep blue, like the color of the sea on a calm, windless day, far away  
from any shore. Within them her eyes held a wisdom and a peace far beyond the normal capability of an infant.  
Like two large blue wells they stared back up at her, endless and bottomless. Long, dark delicate lashes framed  
them, fluttering softly as she closed her eyes. Rinoa smiled, entranced by her child's charm. Her hair was straight  
and black as midnight, framing her child's pale face. Rinoa ran a finger down her child's rosebud cheek, amazed  
at the softness. Her finger continued to run down her child's face, tracing her full, blood red lips.   
  
"Raine..." Rinoa whispered, deciding on a name for her beautiful child. She glanced up at Squall, waiting  
for his approval. He nodded at her, reaching out to hold his child. The nurse gently lifted the child out of her arms,  
placing the small bundle in Squall's strong arms. She smiled as she watched her husband hold the tiny girl in his  
arms, gently cradling her. Though rigid and uncaring at first glance, she knew that Squall was truly a softy  
underneath all those layers of ice. They just took awhile to unthaw, that's all. And her daughter had already  
clearly broken the ice, right straight to his heart. And it was then, with Squall standing there embracing Raine and  
the look of pure pride and joy in his eyes, that she knew Squall would make a perfect father. Sighing, she let sleep  
overcome her, letting her mind slide into a peaceful slumber, knowing that her child was protected. The world,  
which was ravaged by war, darkness, and bloodshed only six years before, was now safe. Ultimeca was gone  
forever, banished from this world by the man which held her child. That last feeling Ultimeca had felt within this  
world was the cold steel of her husband's gunblade embedding into her flesh. And with that last stroke, the world  
had been riddened of evil. She could rest now knowing that her child would grow up without fear, without pain.  
Terror, evil, bloodshed, it had been destroyed...it was over..."It's all over..."She mumbled to herself as she drifted  
in a dreamless oblivion.  
  
But had Rinoa known the truth, her sleep would not have been dreamless. For she, along with everyone  
else living in the world, had been deceived. Six years ago, they had thought it had ended...all of them had.  
Ultimeca had perished and left their precious world, and with it, Galabadian attacks had ceased. Or at least they  
thought. Little did they know Ultimeca still lived, and her reign was stronger then ever. True, her body had  
perished and been banished from the world, but her soul still lived, harbored in the soul of others. Six years ago,  
when Squall's gunblade had embedded into her flesh for the last time, she had unleashed a spell with her last  
strains of energy. She poured all of her will, her malice, and her might into that spell, which rooted itself...like a  
seed... in the souls of six unborn children. A seed of destruction, a seed of terror...a seed of evil. And just who were  
those fated children? They were none other then the children of the SeeD's which had destroyed Ultimeca. The  
very people who fought so hard at saving the would be the ones to end up creating the children who would destroy  
it. And once born, no one could stop the destruction they would bring upon the world.   
  
And today, on a cold November morning, Raine Laguna Leonheart was born, the daughter of Squall and  
Rinoa Leonheart. She is the first of the fated children to be brought into this serene world. The seed within her will   
attach its roots deeply so no force, with the exception of the own child's will, can uproot it. And for thirteen years,  
the child will grow up as any other child would and display no outward features of abnormality. But inside, her  
body will be a sea of confusion, torn by the feeling of an indestructible power and the love she has for her world.  
But on her thirteenth birthday, when the night is at it's blackest and daylight is about to break, the seed will be  
harvested, and all of Ultimeca's terror will be unleashed. By time the crimson sun rises to paint the sky in her  
blood, Raine and her companions will become puppets to Ultimeca's command. And masked by the face of  
innocence, no one will be able to stop Ultimeca...no one, that is, but the children themselves. But the question is,  
will the children willingly give up the power bestowed upon them, and if they do, will they be able to live with the  
horror and destruction they have unleashed upon the world?  
  
That question will soon be answered, for the night is rising, and Raine has just turned thirteen...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Phew! The prologues over! I'm hoping that it wasn't too confusing...ask any question you have when you  
review, and I'll answer them when I post my next chapter. Speaking of reviews, I will take this opportunity to say  
once again I only accept constructive criticism. Praise and complements are always welcome :D  
*clap clap* MORE SPAM! (That commercial cracks me up...) 


End file.
